The Cat King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared"
Cast: *Mufasa - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Young Simba - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Young Nala - Marie (The Aristocats) *Zazu - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Scar - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail Fievel Goes West) *Shenzi - Stretch (Toy Story 3) *Banzai - Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Ed - Kaa (The Jungle Book) Transprict *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - Wilbur. *Wilbur/Zazu - Yes sire? *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - Take Marie home, I have to go and teach my son, a lesson. *Wilbur/Zazu - Come Marie, Oliver (breaths) good luck. *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - OLIVER!! *Oliver/Simba - (Walks) (Stepped and saw a pawprint) (Walks up next and closer to Thomas O'Malley) *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - Oliver I am very disopointed in you. *Oliver/Simba - I know. *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - You could have been killed. You diblibertly disobeyed me, and worse you put Marie in danger. *Oliver/Simba - I was just trying to be brave like you. *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - I will only be brave when I have to be. Oliver, being brave does not mean you go looking for trouble. *Oliver/Simba - But your not scared of anything. *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - I was today. *Oliver/Simba - We're. *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - Yes. I thought I might loose you. *Oliver/Simba - Oh, Guess kings get scared huh. (Whispers) But you know what. *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - (Whispers) What. *Oliver/Simba - I think those creatures were even scareder. *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - (Laughs) Cause nobody messes with your dad. (Grabs Oliver) Come here you. *Oliver/Simba - No No. Uuhh eehh. (Gets out of Thomas O'Malley's grip) Yah. (Tackles Thomas O'Malley) *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - (Laughs) *Oliver/Simba - (Tackles and bites Thomas O'Malley's ear) Dad. *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - Hmm. *Oliver/Simba - We're pals right. *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - Right. *Oliver/Simba - And we will always be together right. *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - Oliver, let me tell you something that my father told me. Look at the stars, that get kings of the past were watching us down from those stars. *Oliver/Simba - Really. *Thomas O'Malley/Mufasa - Yes. So when you ever feel alone. And just remember that those kings will be there to guide you, and so am I. *Chula/Banzai - Man that loosy Thomas O'Malley. I will be starve for weeks. *Kaa/Ed - (Laughs) *Chula/Banzai - It's not funny Kaa. *Kaa/Ed - (Laughs loudly) *Chula/Banzai - Hey Shut Up! *Kaa/Ed - (Laughs) *Chula/Banzai - (Tackles Kaa) (Attacks Kaa) *Stretch/Shenzi - Will you knock it off! *Kaa/Ed - (Chews his tail) *Chula/Banzai - Well he started it. *Stretch/Shenzi - Look at you guys, Well we be at the top of the food chain. *Chula/Banzai - Man I hate cats. *Stretch/Shenzi - Yeah, know it's worse thing when the cats are rubbing the joint. *Chula/Banzai - Man I Hate Cats! *Stretch/Shenzi - Pushy. *Chula/Banzai - And Hairy! *Stretch/Shenzi - Stinky. *Chula/Banzai - And man are they... *Stretch/Shenzi & Chula/Banzai - Uuuugly. (Laughs) *Cat R. Waul/Scar - Oh surely not all cats are that bad. *Chula/Banzai - Oh Cat R. Waul it's just you. *Stretch/Shenzi - You know somebody important. *Chula/Banzai - Yeah you don't like Thomas O'Malley. *Stretch/Shenzi - Yeah. *Cat R. Waul/Scar - I see. *Chula/Banzai - Now that's power. *Stretch/Shenzi - Tell me about it, I just love to hear that song. *Chula/Banzai - Thomas O'Malley. *Stretch/Shenzi - Oooo, do it again. *Chula/Banzai - Thomas O'Malley. *Stretch/Shenzi - Oooooo. *Chula/Banzai - Thomas O'Malley Thomas O'Malley THOMAS O'MALLEY. *Kaa/Ed - (Laughs) *Stretch/Shenzi - (Laughs) Your killing me. *Meowrice/Scar - I'm surrounded by idiots. *Chula/Banzai - Yeah Cat R. Waul your one of us, I mean we are your pals. *Cat R. Waul/Scar - Charmed. *Stretch/Shenzi - Oh I like that he's not king but he's still so proper. *Chula/Banzai - Hey, It's rating Cat R. Waul hey buddy oh pal di di di di di daa. *Cat R. Waul/Scar - I don't think you really dis verve this I patcuailly give this gift for divoring those cubs for you, and you couldn't even dispose them. *Stretch/Shenzi - Well you know, It wasn't be better if there was a lone scar. *Chula/Banzai - Yeah. What you must do. Kill Thomas O'Malley. *Cat R. Waul/Scar - Percisly. Trivia *Meowrice is an extra as Scar. Category:The Lion King Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:CoolZDane's Transcripts